Kezaiah Bianca
Kezaiah "Kez" Bianca was the female tribute from District 1 in the 81st Hunger Games. She was one of the main threats in the Games due to being a Career. Biography Not much is known about Kezaiah's background. She volunteered for the games and showed to be very confident in winning the games. 81st Hunger Games Kezaiah placed 16th out of the total 24 tributes. Training Kezaiah showed herself to be very brutal during the training. She recieved a decent training score of 8. Bloodbath Kezaiah participated in the cornucopia bloodbath. She shot an arrow at Allie Fiana's arm, trying to aim it at her heart. She and the other Careers were successfully able to take full control of the cornucopia. Career Alliance The Careers set out on the night hunt, heading towards the forest. They walk for a while until they found Susie Graham, Shayl McElroy and Arisa Meado and attacked them. Jeremy threw his net on Susie Graham and just as Kez is about to stab her, Shayl leaps in her way and gets a deep cut all down his face, including his eye. Matilda Mir hits Arisa's hand with her hammer. Arisa and Shayl fled the area leaving Susie still trapped in the net. Just as Nina Marian holds up her spear to stab her, Spike Hill jumps in the way and whispers something in her ear. They decided to drag her back to the camp, unknown what the plan is. The Careers set up camp inside of the Cornucopia, and Susie was still entangled in her net. They put her to sleep using a bit of sleep syrup they found, and planned to do that every time she wakes up until they're ready. Susie woke up and started screaming, and the Careers tied up her arms and legs to get her to stop kicking. They took her out of their net, and started shoving some sleep syrup down her throat. Soon After, she begins to nod off, and the Careers gag her as well so she doesn't start screaming again, and kick her sleeping form into a corner of the Cornucopia. Death In Day 3, the Careers woke up to find all of their stuff has moved about 50 yards toward the woods, and several trees have fallen over in the night. They all grumbled, thinking that some wild animal moved it or something, and moved their supplies back were they were, but when they walked toward them they got this weird feeling that something is pulling them in. Susie was swept away from the Careers as well, and she managed to pick up a knife, cut her bonds, and started fighting Kezaiah with it. Kez also fought with a knife, because her bow and arrows aren't very good for close combat. Kez then cut off Susie's pinkie finger, and that made Susie mad, so she aimed for Kez's neck. Kez manages to deflect the blow with her knife. Susie then hit Kez in the head with the handle of her knife, and Kez's forehead looked slightly dented, but not enough to damage her brain. Kez threw her knife at Susie's arm, but she stepsided it. She stepsided it too slowly though, so it grazed her ribs. Susie gasped in pain and madly threw her knife. It hit Kez's eye, resulting in her death. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Careers Category:District 1 Category:81st Hunger Games Category:Deceased